Team Player
by Kamakazi Ninja
Summary: [Before Go!]Robin was never a team player, that's why he had moved to jump city. A team was on the last thing of his mind. Until he met a certain girl from Azerath...


He was out like he usually was. Making rounds like he usually did every night. He was enjoying his newfound freedom ever since he had left Batman. Yes, _the _Batman of Gothem City. He didn't have any regrets. Even though crime wasn't a big factor in Jump City, it was better than being bossed around by some over-serious, compulsive neat freak in a big black suit.

Robin leaped off a building and, using his grappling hook, swung to the next roof. But he had to admit, it was a little boring. It would be nice to have someone to talk to…

He quickly shook the thought out of his mind as he dived off the roof. Having a team would be a weakness, he told himself, it would be too hard to train them, and the fighting amongst themselves…

No, a team was not an option. It would only hold him back.

A scream fell upon his ears and he landed on a pole with the balance of an acrobat.

"What's this?"

Three men had someone trapped against a wall and by the chain swinging in the leader's hand, Robin didn't think that they were just out for an evening stroll.

"'Ey ther' missie. Why doncha come with us. We'll show ya a good time." The two men beside him grinned.

The girl, who was wrapped in a long hooded cloak, moved further away from the men only to run into the wall behind her. She whimpered in fright, but the men where relentless and slowly inched toward the terrified teenager.

"Excuse me." Robin grabbed one of the thugs' shoulder. He whipped around and Robin sent a fist to his face.

"'Ey!" The two men turned on him their weapons ready, "What are ya doin' here?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"That's our business," the man replied whipping the chain at Robin. He ducked and threw a birdarang and the man's shoulder. His aim was true and the object sliced through his arm and he dropped the chain to the ground.

"Fine, fine," the man yelled shrinking back into the shadows. Have your way with her, we don't want her anymore."

Robin grimaced in disgust. They made her sound as if she was a thing not a person. That reminded him…

"Hey are you alright?"

The girl whimpered and covered her face with her hands.

"Oh don't worry, I won't hurt you." He cautiously reached his hand out to her. Either she chose to ignore or didn't understand him because she still shrunk away.

"No please, I won't hurt you."

"Etcano nato ra," she stammered.

"You probably don't even understand anything I am saying don't you?" It wasn't a language he knew and, trust me, he knew quite a few. But that didn't surprise him. Something told him that she wasn't from this world anyway. It was her eyes. They held a terrible secret yet were so pure with innocence.

"I won't hurt you." He slowly reached his hand out to her. Something changed in the atmosphere and instead of just pure terror that had emanated from her before there was contentment? Timidity? No, Robin decided, it was something deeper. It was trust.

It was different for Robin. He had never felt this close to anyone in a long time. Of course Batman may have been his guardian but of course the only time Batman talked to him was scolding for being too weak or telling him he made a mistake in his training.

His hand gently touched her shoulder but just as it did a cold shockwave was unleashed through his body and he was thrown backwards.

It was then that the girl finally turned to him, fear stricken in her eyes.

"Wha…what happened?" he gasped,

The girl said not a word but began to run away, or limp away, Robin noticed a large gash on her leg that was once hidden by her cloak.

"Wait!" he was hesitant to grab her shoulder again in fear of the 'shadows.' But curiosity overcame that fear; he wanted to know who this mistress was. If she wasn't from this world how did she get here? How did she get hurt? And most importantly; what was here name?

Robin gently grabbed her shoulder and she turned to face him.

"My name is Robin," he said pointing to himself, "I'd like to know yours."

She stared at him blankly for a moment and Robin mentally slapped himself. Of course she wouldn't understand him. She spoke a different language…

"I'm sorry," he stammered, "I should've known. .." he hung his head in embarrassment. "Robin," her voice made his head shoot up. So she _did _know how to speak English, "I am… grateful for your help but…you shouldn't be around me. Leave now."

"Wait, I've barely met you, you can't…"

She put her fingers to his lips. He stopped.

"Robin," she started again, "You need to leave."

"But I don't even know you name…"

"Robin!" Something exploded and he flinched.

"What was that?"

"Never mind. Robin, leave. I don't want to hurt you."

Robin stared at her for a moment. He had never been known to give up easily and he wasn't about to start now.

"At least help me wrap up your leg."

She sighed. "I'm fine."

"It looks pretty bad, here…"

But before he could do anything she had clapped her hands together emitting a blue light over the wound. The cut disappeared leaving no scar or mark.

"How'd you do that?"

She pulled up her hood, "I have thanked you and asked you to leave, but still you still are determined to talk. Why?"

"You shouldn't do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Put your hood up."

"And why would you say that?"

"Because you're hiding your beautiful face."

She had never been one to blush, even to show emotion for that matter. However, his statement made her turn a crimson red. And _that _was why she wore her hood.

It took her a moment to recuperate. "Th-thank you." She began to levitate from the ground and she quickly chanted her mantra to settle to the ground before Robin could notice. She didn't know to react to him. He was so random, so deliberate, so uncontrollable…So she did the only thing she knew how. Kept a straight face and tried not to show any emotion.

"I never figured out your name." This was it. Her defenses were broken, shattered. Soon, he thought, soon he would know.

"You should leave," she whispered.

Robin looked at her in surprise. She was stronger than he had expected. But he had a plan. Batman wouldn't approve, he didn't even think he would approve himself. It was the most stupid, reckless, insulting, not to mention stupid, thing…

"I'm making a team," he said quickly, "and…well, I'd like you to join it."

"Really." she answered, raising and eyebrow, "And who else is on this team?"

"Well, you are," he said hesitantly.

"You have no idea what my name is, no records of my past and you don't even know if I'm a villain or not."

"You're not a villain."

"And what makes you so sure," she replied as her hands glowed black.

Robin stood where he was, "You couldn't be a villain even if you tried. Your eyes would give you away." Robin smiled.

Again she found herself blushing though she didn't know why. "Fine, if I join your 'team,' what would I need to do?"

Robin beamed, "Simple really, just protect the city without…killing each other I suppose."

She gave a small grin, but even the small amount of emotion sent an image of the demon that resting inside of her. She stepped away.

"Are you alright?"

"I told you to leave, I can't join your team."

"Why?"  
"You shouldn't have saved me, you should've left me."

"I couldn't do that, don't you feel it? We have a…bond." He smiled at the word, but it was the only thing he could think of.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and began to phase through the ground.

"Wait!" he nearly yelled, and dropped down on his hands and knees.

She stopped halfway and looked at him questionably.

"I never got to know you name."

She gave a hint of a smile, "It's Raven," she replied before disappearing.

Robin got up from his hands and knees. "Raven," he repeated to himself.

"Well, well," said a voice behind him, "A few hours here and you already have a girlfriend."

Robin hastily turned around and threw a punch at his 'attacker.'

It was easily caught. "Robin, you know better than to strike blindly. Batman's apprentice…you still have much to learn."  
"Who-who are you?" The man wore a black and orange mask though only one of his eyes was showing.

"I am a…friend. And I'd like to get to know you better Robin."  
"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I know quite a bit about you Robin. I know why you've decided to leave Batman, I know why you decided to come here, and I also know your connection to…a circus perhaps?"

Robin winced at the painful memories.

"And I am here to offer you some advice," the stranger continued, "You shouldn't start a team."

"Why would you say that?"

"Think about it Robin. The sacrifice that you would have to make. A team would only slow you down."

Though as much as this stranger gave him the creeps, he was right. He came here to get better…become as good, no, even better, than his former teacher.

"Keep that in mind," the stranger continued, "Oh, and remember, don't let your feelings…or hormones I should say, get the better of you."

With that, the masked man disappeared leaving Robin alone in the ally way.

He was right, Robin thought. He had let his emotions get the better of him. He wasn't a team player anyway. No, he decided, a team wouldn't be wise. He would become the best by himself. No sacrifice, no arguments, no Raven…

"What was I thinking?" he said aloud. A crash came from behind him and he turned to find a frightened burglar running down the ally way. Robin followed him. After all, what was he here for anyway?

"Huh?" The thief sensed he was being pursued so, grabbing a crowbar, he turned quickly around holding his weapon with a little uncertainly.

A birdarang, compliments of Robin, flew at the crowbar pulling out of the burglar's hands.

He must have known he was in trouble because he backed away, "I don't want trouble, okay?"

Robin almost laughed. This was too easy. "You should've thought of that before you committed the crime." He landed a kick to the man's chin and he stumbled backwards into the wall. Robin grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him up.

"Hey! This isn't your town!" The thief stammered finally seeing Robin's face in the moonlight, "Aren't you supposed to be with-"

Robin cut him off. "Just moved here. And from now on, I work alone."

**A prelude to Go! How else would Robin know Raven so well? She seemed to just come out of nowhere. But now we know! Ha! Well hope you liked. **


End file.
